Alice Auma
Alice Auma (1956 – 17 January 2007) was an Acholi spirit-medium who, as the head of the Holy Spirit Movement, led a millennial rebellion against the Ugandan government forces of President Yoweri Museveni from August 1986 until November 1987. The primary spirit she purportedly channeled was that of a dead army officer called "Lakwena", meaning messenger, which the Acholi believe to be a manifestation of the Christian Holy Spirit. The combined persona of Alice Auma channeling the spirit Lakwena is often referred to as Alice Lakwena. Biography Alice Auma was born in 1956. Remaining childless after two marriages, she moved away from her hometown. She eventually converted to Catholicism but, on 25 May 1985, she reportedly went ‘insane’, unable to either hear or speak, later claiming to have been possessed by a spirit, Lakwena. Her father took her to eleven different witches but none alleviated her condition. Alice claimed a spirit called Lakwena then guided her to Paraa National Park, where she disappeared for 40 days and returned a spirit-medium, a traditional ethnic religious role. Prior to the defeat of Tito Okello, Alice Auma was one of many spirit-mediums working near the town of Gulu as a minor oracle and spiritual healer. She worked in the midst of the chaos of the anti-NRA insurgency of the Uganda People's Democratic Army and the increasingly brutal counterinsurgency of the National Resistance Army. Legend states that on 6 August 1986 Lakwena ordered Alice to stop her work as a diviner and healer, which was pointless in the midst of war, and create a Holy Spirit Movement (HSM) to fight evil and end the bloodshed. This divine mission required the retaking of the capital of Kampala. Thus, the Acholi would redeem themselves from the violence they had collectively imposed on the civilians of the Luwero triangle and thereby initiate a paradise on earth. A letter to local missionaries explained the transition: The good Lord who had sent the Lakwena decided to change his work from that of a doctor to that of a military commander for one simple reason: it is useless to cure a man today only that he be killed the next. So it became an obligation on his part to stop the bloodshed before continuing his work as a doctor. At this time, there was a perceived spiritual crisis in the area that coincided with the threat posed by the occupying southern forces. For one, the increased level of societal tension and number of deaths was attributed to witchcraft. Simultaneously, the soldiers fleeing back into Acholi after their defeat at Kampala often refused traditional purification ceremonies. These rituals were believed to protect the community from the vengeful spirits of the people the soldiers had killed but the elders found that they no longer had the authority to force compliance with the convention. Alice Auma claimed that the possessing spirit Lakwena required that Alice be possessed by numerous other spirits to achieve its goals. This was unusual in the context of Acholi spirit-behavior. After a series of spectacular victories, Alice led the Holy Spirit Movement south out of Acholiland towards Kampala. Here she garnered much support from other ethnic groups that had grievances with the Museveni government. However, subsequent military setbacks suffered by the HSM prompted some followers to accuse Alice of being a witch and of using spirits for destructive ends. As the HSM suffered its final defeat under withering artillery fire in the forests near Kampala, Alice fled, and claimed Lakwena had left her. Alice Auma lived in the Ifo refugee camp near Dadaab in northern Kenya for the remainder of her life, and claimed to have been abandoned by the spirits. In November 2004, she was implicated in child trafficking from Gulu to the refugee camp. In 2006, she claimed to have discovered a cure for HIV/AIDS. Auma died on 17 January 2007, after having been sick for about a week with an unknown illness claimed to be HIV/AIDS. The Tale of Paraa ]] Although Alice’s practice as a medium immediately after returning to Gulu was not particularly successful, the tale of Paraa became the central text of the Holy Spirit Movement. In particular Lakwena's discourse that the insurgency was a rebellion of nature deserves explication. According to the story, Lakwena first held court with all the animals of the park to explore the theme of the ongoing war in the south and the destruction of the environment by warring parties: Lakwena said to the animals: "You animals, God sent me to ask you whether you bear responsibility for the bloodshed in Uganda." The animals denied blame, and the buffalo displayed a wound on his leg, and the hippopotamus displayed a wound on his arm. Lakwena then questioned the water about the war: Lakwena said to the waterfall: "Water, I am coming to ask you about the sins and bloodshed in this world." And the water said: "The people with two legs kill their brothers and throw their bodies into the water." The spirit asked the water what it did with the sinners, and the water said: "I fight against the sinners, for they are the ones to blame for the bloodshed. Go and fight against the sinners, because they throw their brothers into the water." After briefly returning home, Lakwena led Alice to Mount Kilak to deal with the issue of witchcraft. The mountain greeted their arrival with large explosions. The spirit Lakwena said to the mountain or to the rock: "God has sent me to find out why there is theft in the world." The mountain answered: "I have gone nowhere and have stolen no one’s children. But people come here to me and name the names of those whom I should kill casting spells. Some ask me for medicine bewitch. This is the sin of the people. I want to give you water to heal diseases. But you must fight against the sinners." In the climax to the story, God Himself specifies who is to blame for all of the suffering and bloodshed: God said that there was a tribe in Uganda that was hated everywhere. This tribe was the Acholi. And God ordered that a lamb be offered, so that they should repent their sins and to put an end to the bloodshed in Acholi. References * Alice Lakwena and the Holy Spirits: War in Northern Uganda, 1985-97, James Currey, 2000. ISBN 0-8214-1311-2. Mitch Cohen, trans. (Originally published as Behrend, H. 1993. Alice und die Geister: Krieg in Norden Uganda. Trickster, Munich.) External links * "Resistance Army Leader in Kenya after 'Holy War'" (streaming audio) by Eric Westervelt, National Public Radio's Weekend Edition Saturday, November 12, 2005 * "Uganda's mystic rebel leader dies", BBC News Online, 17 January 2007 * Rebel leader was seen as 'spiritual medium', Mail & Guardian Category:1956 births Category:2007 deaths Category:People from Gulu District Category:Acholi people Category:Ugandan rebels Category:Christian mystics Category:African women in war Category:Women in 20th-century warfare